


Among Us

by red_flag



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Blood and Gore, Crack, F/F, alien kinks?, eating humans, is it crack with so much gore?, jesus those are some weird tags, they are aliens, yes it is the game, yes they are impostors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_flag/pseuds/red_flag
Summary: Her eyes zeroed in the human leaning over the control panel, their gaze stuck on the bright screens, their senses muffled out by the suit. Clarke felt the deep vibrations of Lexa’s pleased growl all the way to the middle of her legs.“I will watch the entrance”, Clarke’s creature communicated with Lexa’s, her shinny blue eyes taking in the way long fingers unbuttoned the front of the suit, opening up an unbothered way for the second mouth to appear gently through the pale skin.Clarke almost forgot herself at the sight of smooth muscles coming into view. Every time she had spent kissing this spot of the lean body raced through messy thoughts, the amount of moments of fingers and lips caressing the toned stomach, whispering unapologetic nothings on the cold skin there, at the Creature resting underneath. It was a weak spot of their kind; the most vulnerable and the most dangerous place on one’s body, the space where two beings coexisted as one.orThe Among Us game coming to life with Alien!Clexa.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is... something. I was playing the game on my phone last night and then this happened because apparently I see a story and my brain starts screaming CLEXA so yeah.
> 
> There is a lot of blood and gore and they are aliens who actually eat humans. But like there is NO LOGIC behind this oneshot and its existance so I find it so fucking funny at the same time.
> 
> I need to be stopped.
> 
> REPOSTED BECAUSE Y'ALL LIKED IT AND DROVE ME TO MAKE IT A BIT MORE GRAPHIC

“It’s a bloodbath out there”.

Clarke smirked, still a little breathless, still a bit flushed from the rush after a kill and run. The helmet of her dark blue suit was pushed back and in the broken darkness of the vent, the woman’s messy blonde hair looked like an honest to Gods halo.

Lexa had never seen someone so beautiful before.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, commander”, Clarke laughed quietly, gloved hand twisting the bloodied knife in a napkin that was going to be left behind in the tight metallic space, eyes taking in the blood smearing Lexa’s own red helmet.

“Were you the one who turned the lights out?”

They exchanged bright smirks.

When the knife was clean again, Clarke asked; “How many are left?”

“Still too many, darling”, Lexa mumbled, leaning back to peer through of the vent’s narrow bars. The room seemed clear and the body laying a few feet away from the hidden entrance wasn’t reported just yet. A bit of the still warm red blood pooled leaked all the way to the openings on the floor, slowly dripping inside. Lexa's stomach growled in miserable hunger and instinct.

Still, too risky to pop back up in Electrical to get caught by someone coming in though.

“We should try security to be sure –“

A rough hand wrapped around Lexa’s neck and with a shift movement, tore off the red helmet. The relief of taking in a breath of clear air was quickly cut off by rougher lips pressing against Lexa’s own. The taste of blood in the brunette’s tongue mixed perfectly with the taste of _Clarke_ and the red suited impostor helplessly moaned in pleasure, the sound echoing in the metallic walls.

“ _Dear Gods, Clarke_ ”, Lexa growled against her partner’s mouth and Clarke’s untamed laugh had the always blood-lusted Creature in her gut whimpering in need. Lexa internally shushed it and its inhuman language mumbled out a curse in their shared mind, making Lexa press a hand in her belly to effectively keep it still.

Clarke followed the movement with her bright blue eyes. “Is it hungry?”

Lexa licked Clarke’s lips. The second tongue resting inside her stomach ached to do the same, the Creature deliciously trying to push out of its home in the alien’s flesh. They both – Lexa and Creature – adored times like these, when they could be one peacefully and perfectly, based on their simplest of needs.

“For you”.

The blonde smirked and leaned in again, making the brunette alien groan uselessly when a soft sweep of a palm against Lexa’s stomach in a gentle pat and caress. At being included, the Creature eased but the kind petting didn’t settle in its hunger.

“We should go back up”.

“Lead the way, darling”.

Clarke crooked her head to the side – adorably so.

Lexa _did not_ melt at the sight.

“You just want to stare at my butt as we crawl through the vent”.

The other alien laughed again. “Guilty”.

The blonde fought a smirk as she turned around. They crawled through the metallic vent with their suits’ helmets pushed back on the back of their necks for a few more secret moments of pure freedom, their lungs able to work with the unmoving air of the human spaceship. The way to Security Room was short and not after long, Clarke was peering through the bars.

A hand gripping at the back of the suit made the blonde turn. Lexa’s wide green eyes looked at her with part adoration and part worry and Clarke nearly said damn it and turned back around to spent a couple of hours with her lover in the tight space of the vent.

“You ready to kill again?” Lexa asked and Clarke _did_ melt at the concern words.

She couldn’t help but lean down and steal a kiss from the brunette’s mouth, letting a gentle moan at the eager tongue and teeth. _Gods, she needed to feed them soon_ , the blonde alien thought with a smile, nearly spotting their hunger in Lexa’s bittersweet taste.

“I will be fine”, she mumbled when they parted – not because of air, they’d be here for a couple of human years until _that_ need came up – but because of the pressing time. The crippled spacecraft was slowly been put together again and they would be discovered in no time when these humans would be free to pull off their suits again.

“You have your gun?”

“Gods, Lexa”, Clarke laughed. “You talk like you don’t know me”.

Lexa rolled her emerald green eyes, its color and bright light captivating, and nudged Clarke towards the vent with a lopsided smile. With one more peck of a kiss, they pulled on the helmets to hide away their faint alien characteristics. Brighter eyes, pointy ears, black veins mapping out their paler skin. Clarke sneaked a peak through the bars again before pushing the heavy lid up and hopping out of the vent.

Her eyes zeroed in the human leaning over the control panel, their weak gaze stuck on the bright screens, their senses muffled out by the tight purple astronaut suit. Clarke shuddered at the deep vibrations of Lexa’s pleased growl, which shot all the way to the middle of her legs.

“ _I will watch the entrance_ ”, Clarke’s Creature communicated with Lexa, shinny blue eyes taking in the way long fingers slowly unbuttoned the front of the red suit, opening up an unbothered way for the second mouth to appear gently through the pale skin.

Clarke almost forgot herself at the sight of smooth muscles coming into view. Every time she had spent kissing this spot of the lean body raced through messy thoughts, the amount of moments of fingers and lips caressing the toned stomach, whispering unapologetic nothings on the cold skin there, at the Creature resting underneath. It was a weak spot of their kind; the most vulnerable and the most dangerous place on one’s body, the space where two beings coexisted as one.

When Lexa huffed in relaxed pleasure, Clarke forgot how to breathe. The pale scarred skin was pushed out from the inside, ripping in half for the sharpest of teeth to appear, a deep growl coming from the space between them, before an equally sharp tongue snapped out – uncaged, eager, lethal – dripping with saliva and venom. Clarke could not see Lexa’s eyes under the dark glass of the helmet but she imagined them been blown wide and pinned on the unaware human body a few steps away.

The human body that started to turn around when another blissful whimper slipped past the freed and woke mouth on Lexa’s stomach…

It was over before it even had time to begin. The human in purple jolted in shock and horror at the sight of two of his Crewmates standing in the room with them, at the alien visual of a monster’s mouth baring its pointy grey teeth to them at the shocked sharp movements. Clarke felt a scream start to thud in the female human’s chest, only to be cut off by the strong tongue of Lexa’s Creature that snapped out with inhuman speed and strength and sliced right through protective glass and soft flesh and weak bone, splashing red blood on the control panel and the walls around.

Both Clarke and Lexa licked their lips under heavy helmets, but it was only the latter that took the steps closer to the crumbled human body. It was just as captivating to watch Lexa lean over, to allow the twisting tongue to wrap around the human’s neck and bring the body up to the sharpened teeth, the head disappearing between them with a cracking sound.

Clarke’s own Creature whined in jealousy as the rest of the decapitated corpse dropped on the floor but she gently shushed it with a pat and a soft cooing sound, turning to the entrance to give Lexa some privacy as they feasted and actually keeping watch for any other human that might approach.

Not long after, a burp was heard from the room and Clarke could not help but laugh at Lexa’s exaggerated sigh. Her wife was scowling down at the creature on her belly with affection grasping around every word.

“Here, here”, Lexa cooed down at her stomach, passing a cracked bone. Part of a leg. The tongue wrapped around it and took it in, the mouth chewing for a moment before stretching out in a form of a smile, which to anyone else that wasn’t their kind, would be terrifying.

“Ready to go?” Clarke smiled as she leaned against the metallic wall, watching Lexa bottom up her suit again, the Creature sated for now. The room was a mess, blood dripping from the walls and on the floor and around the few remaining parts of the human’s body and purple suit. It’d look bad if anyone walked in now to find them casually hanging out in the slaughter.

“Yes”, Lexa replied, smoothing out the fabric of her suit again and _miraculously_ , the red blood hadn’t been sprayed on the thick cloth. Lexa wiped a glove on the wall, leaving a messy handprint behind, making Clarke roll her eyes at the unintentional drama. It was another miracle how Lexa always managed to find a red suit to wear to be sure any hints of red blood would stay hidden.

Clarke’s thoughts halted at the sound of footsteps and she watched Lexa’s head turn towards her, obviously having picked up the sound as well. The brunette alien’s lean body tensed up in alarm and Clarke smiled, taking out a tablet from her suit’s pocket.

The captain’s tablet came in handy and in a few second, a warning alarm started to screech over their heads, red lights flashing wildly through the spaceship. The loud footsteps speeded up and soon enough; a shadow of a human crewmate raced past the entrance of the Security Room, running down the hallway to disappear around the corner on their way to the failing Oxygen Systems.

Lexa pressed up against Clarke, effectively pinning the other woman on the metallic wall. “I love you so fucking much, do you know that?”

A loud laugh broke out of Clarke’s mouth and she could not see her wife’s face under the helmet but the gloved hands pressing against her sides were enough of a sign to show her how much Lexa meant the words. Gods _,_ Clarke wanted to kiss her so bad.

“I do”, she laughed, pressing her helmet on Lexa’s and smiling at the equal pressure she received from the other side.

Energyand adrenaline tore down Clarke’s body and the gun felt heavy in its pocket, her hands itched to take a hold of a human and turn their necks to the side, to feel their strength giving out in her hands, in her power. Clarke loved Lexa and their trips to the spaceships floating around in their territory, the crews unbothered by the rest of the worlds, unaware of a life that needed to be kept hidden from the obnoxious human race.

Lexa parted from her, too soon for Clarke’s liking. “Come on. Let’s go find the human beings. We can’t look suspicious”.

“Lead the way, love”.

“Only a few more, Clarke”, Lexa said and tangled their gloved hands together.

They walked down the hallways as if they took a scroll in the streets back home, a bit bothered by the lights and screaming alarms but – _thankfully_ – a moment ago, it was all shut down and they were stepping in the messy cafeteria just in time to see a lime colored blur tripping in the wide room and rushing to the emergency red bottom in the middle of a table.

“What happened?” Clarke launched forward to help the human on their feet, trying not to flinch at the screaming sounds of the alarm.

Lexa fought back the wave of loud laughter at the worrisome tone in Clarke’s voice, in her body language. It seemed like the figure in the blue suit shook with anxiety and fear and Lexa took a seat in the round table to watch the familiar show as the rest of the remaining crewmates rushed inside the cafeteria.

“Who called? What –What happened?”

“Lime called”.

“Is it another one?”

The lime colored helmet nodded vigorously and the human’s – a male – voice came out as a breathless strangled sound. “In Electrical. There was blood fucking everywhere”.

“What were you doing in Electrical in the middle of a system failure?” the human in white snapped and Lexa smiled to herself. It was only logical for these people to get more and more paranoid with each ripped apart body they found somewhere in their spaceship. By now, everyone’s boots were leaving behind red warm bloody footprints.

She wanted to see their snapping eyes and heavy breathing and flushed cheeks. She wanted to be able to see their fear and anxiety of not knowing who their friend was and who their enemy was in this spaceship. Lexa liked the human panic – the way it clouded their senses and thoughts and logic.

“I was passing and got a glimpse of the body. It was Yellow”.

“Why did you not report right away?” Lexa snarled, backing away, and had everyone jolting at the words. Clarke’s blue suited figure jerked away from Lime as if she was burned and Lexa barely contained a wave of hysterical laughter, knowing very well her wife was the one to stab and cut into Yellow in Electrical, in search of the human’s most tasteful parts.

“What –“

“You are suspicious, Lime”, the female in white snapped and Lexa was very glad to see the remaining humans turning against one another in a fit of shouting. Clarke had also joined in the yelling and Lexa leaned back with a hidden smile, loving every moment of it.

The four humans were actually the ones to grab Lime by the front of the space suit and drag them through the floor to the airlock in the cafeteria’s side. Lexa followed with slower steps, staying out of the way but staying present in the humans’ line of sight. The male human was thrusted through the airlock’s door and with a swift move of the white clanged female’s hand, the other side snapped open and the human was sucked out into the beautiful airless void.

The screen above the airlock was flickering with a sign that had everyone freeze.

**_Member of the Crew was floated;  
Name…………... Wick, Kyle  
Age………………. 27  
Blood Type….. AB+  
ID NUMBER…. 7028689307_ **

A moment of heavy silence stretched over the group. Lexa dared to turn her head to find Clarke among the humans, the blonde’s helmet already turned her way as well. They could feel the same thought racing through the humans’ minds; Wick Kyle was not an Imposter.

Four to go.

White had turned out to be the loudest, accusing and shouting and cursing everyone and anyone who did not stick up with them. It was going to be easy to throw them out of the spaceship.

Dark Green was a quiet one and Lexa had been in enough ships to know that being this quiet was a suspicious sign as well.

Then there was Orange, the one with the quirky steps and sharp mind and mouth, observing everyone a bit too closely and surely had picked up the closeness between Clarke and Lexa in the time and was currently watching them both.

And last but not least, the Black suited one; a sneaky bastard who stuck around everyone and anyone they could find, staying with one more most of the time to be found alone; ignoring the tasks needed to be done to get the spaceship working properly again.

They could turn it around.

Lexa was surprised to see Clarke whip around on the soles of her feet, lift a pointy finger towards White’s chest.

“What the fuck?!” Clarke called out, jabbing her finger on the human’s collarbone. It made Lexa fall in love with her all over again. “You said you were sure about him!”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Yes, you fucking did!” Orange snapped around – forgetting the closeness they had spotted between Blue and Red through the time in this ship. “What was that about proof you said?”

White’s arms shot up. “I didn’t!”

“Throw White out!” Orange yelled and Lexa wanted to lean back on the round table and laugh, laugh, laugh. The panic had soaked in the human’s voice and the syllables of his words were cracking as they came out like hysterical screams.

“It is not me! I swear to God! Don’t be stupid!”

“You convinced us to throw out Kyle!” Clarke yelled.

Lexa made a show of nodding along her partner's coldhearted lies.

“What about Red?!” White shouted, pointing a finger right at Lexa and the brunette watched Clarke’s gloved hand snap down to her own belly, pressing roughly on the spot.

It barely kept the Creature from snapping out of her body and tearing apart the extending hand that pointed at their wife.

“What about me?” Lexa growled out, standing taller, snapping like a human would do. The Creature in her own gut growled out in alarm and a warning; the dangerous sound echoing slightly in Lexa’s voice. “What did I do?!”

“You have been acting suspicious ever since the systems broke out!”

“Me?! I have been doing my tasks ever since it –“

Dark Green stepped in next to Lexa and pointed a hand at White. “You are always accusing and we end up floating our own people! You did it with Brown as well!”

_Huh, always be afraid of the quiet ones, right?_

“Oh, he speaks!” White snarled and that was it for Orange, the human grabbing at their crewmate’s suit and pushing them right out of the cafeteria and in the opened airlock. Gloved fists launched up and knocked on the heavy glass of the closed door and Lexa reached up to pat Dark Green’s shoulder in a fake _thank you_. The Creature in her gut whined out at the direct touch that didn’t end up in feeding and Lexa wanted to scowl down at them because _they had just eaten, no need to be ridiculous now_.

White was thrusted out of the spaceship, only to find out that the human was indeed a Crewmate and not the impostor they had been looking for.

Orange let out a wail of grief and panic and Lexa grabbed their suit, tagging, to get the human’s attention. The helmets turned to her, ready for another fight to break out.

“Let’s finish the tasks”, Lexa said, painting her voice with anxiety. “Stick in pairs. Blue is safe; we were stuck together and they didn’t kill me”.

“Same with Red”, Clarke spoke up, rocking on the back of her heels. “I have a couple of wires to finish up, in Navigation and Storage”.

“Me too”, Black said nervously. “I will come with you”.

“Sure”, Clarke deadpanned. Lexa had to actually bite her lip to stop the laughter.

“ _Trap Black somewhere and close off the lights_ ”, Lexa’s Creature communicated with Clarke’s. “ _We can kill my two in Electrical and then finish off the last one later_ ”.

“ _See you soon, my love_ ”.

“ _Be careful, darling_ ”.

And they parted and Lexa put on a show of being a good human, running when the others nervously jogged, talking when she was spoken to, watching the cameras as the others did. It wasn’t long before the lights started to dim and the three of them tilted their heads up, sticking together to get to Electrical. In the darkness, Lexa’s inhuman eyes were able to see as if the sun shone its rays of light in the halls of the metallic spaceship.

She watched the two humans – Orange and Dark Green – walk with their shoulders touching, hands caressing the walls to stay steady, boots dragging on the floor. It’d be easy to kill one of them now; grab a head - Orange’s - from behind and _twist_ and have them fall straight through the second pair of jaws resting in her lean body. But the Dark Green one was right there and while Clarke would be able to convince Black to turn onto their human companion, it was still too much of a risk.

“ _Where are you_?”

Speaking of the devil.

“ _Coming in now_ ”.

Lexa spotted Clarke hanging out to the side of a metallic box over-spilled with wires of all colors. The humans in front of Lexa didn’t spot the calm blonde, hutching low together in the box to fix the lights as soon as possible.

They weren’t able to.

With a move of Clarke’s fingers on the captain’s tablet, the double doors of Electrical was shut with a whoosh of air and Lexa watched her lover’s Creature messily break out through the blue suit’s thick fabric, ripping it in long shreds, the sharp pink tongue snapping forwards. It took a hold of Orange’s neck, the yelp of shock being muffled in a strangled wheeze of air.

Dark Green didn’t have time to do anything more than jolt in surprise and horror at the sounds of strangle in the darkness and Lexa smelled the human’s fear and sweat when it broke out across their skin. Her Creature growled and the sound crawled out of Lexa in a way that the human jolted yet again before hands snapped around their head and _twisting_ it.

The human dropped and Clarke’s upper mouth smirked and Lexa’s eyes fell on the teeth chewing around bloodied orange suit and ripped human flesh. The blonde did not care about the blood splattering out with each move of the tongue and even sharper teeth.

“Eat up, my love”, Clarke smirked and Lexa leaned over the mess of gore to rip off the annoying helmet, _finally, finally_ , finding her partner’s mouth in an open mouthed kiss. Clarke squealed in utter surprise and the lower mouth huffed out as it tore right through their warm meal.

“One more”.

Clarke laughed, gazing down at jaws blissfully chewing on a cut off arm. “Let them run around. There is nowhere to go, nothing to save. We won”.

Lexa kissed Clarke again and her own Creature whined at the sight of food so close. She let it out without unbuttoning the dark red suit and Clarke grinned brightly, before taking a hold of Lexa’s face, the hold firm but the touch gentle.

Two pairs of inhumanly bright eyes met, the black pupils blown wide from adrenaline or hunger or lust or pure love. Clarke caressed her wife’s cheek with a bloodied thumb, leaving behind a trail of red on the pale greyish skin. Lexa smiled this side smile of hers and Clarke couldn't help but lean in again, wanting to press her body on her partner as close as it was possible-

The Creature in her stomach gave a warning sound against her trail of thoughts and Lexa's own being paused midchew with a questioning whine.

Clarke laughed as confusion covered her wife's face and brought their mouths together in a kiss that tasted like blood and damn happiness.

They kissed and they ate and they fed each other with laughter and wide smiles and bright eyes and laughed even more when there was a yell behind them and Black ran away with horror at the sight of Green’s body on the floor, the Report going unseen in their own tablets.

“Go hunt”, Clarke sighed against pulp lips and Lexa pressed her forehead on Clarke’s shoulder, over the ripped fabric of the blue suit. In some way, her hands had slipped under the tore clothes and caressed Clarke's skin, fingers traveling over black veins and pale skin.

“You want them for dinner?”

They looked down at the blood on the floor, the human body completely gone from sight - spared from a bit of fabric and the few pieces of bitter muscle. They were both full and Clarke shook her head, pressing one last kiss on Lexa’s mouth as the Creature hid away in the blonde’s stomach.

“Just kill them, my love. I will reset the course to Polis and we can take a nap in one of those beds in medical”.

Lexa nodded and stole on more kiss and walked away from Electrical, turning right in instinct, following the human’s heavy smell to the Security Room. The black clanged figure whipped around, having seen her on the cameras and their body pressed on the panel with no place to go. The red blood of his companion and Lexa’s previous meal was drying on the floor and walls.

“Y-You…”

“Yes”.

“What are you?”

“You will never find out”.

The spaceship tilted to the side; the course changing to a new destination and the human tilted their head up, their whole body shaking under the black suit. “And… And Blue was with you”.

Lexa hummed out a confirming sound as she reached in her pocket and took out the gun. The human seemed to try to press right through the metallic walls but that was a fruitless thing to try. Her creature’s tongue pushed out to taste the air and sharp teeth snapped in warning when the human seemed like they would try to run away in one more fruitless effort to save their life. Lexa could feel the blood draining from the human’s head at the horrifying sight in front of them.

“ _What are you?_ ”

“Just an alien”, Lexa mumbled, clicking the safety off and lifting the heavy weapon to point it to the human’s face. They shook violently and constantly and it nearly was a merciful gesture to pull the trigger and put them out of their terror.

Clarke waited for her outside Medical and Lexa didn’t waste any time from shredding the remaining fabric of the suit as well, stretching when her body was freed from the annoying weight and tightness of it. The blonde didn’t waste any time to reach out, bare palms finding Lexa's sides on each side, trailing up a path over the woman's ribs.

There was blood on their hands and skin and hair and for a moment Clarke thought of finding the showers or a sink to clean up. But then, Lexa was pressing closer, hands on the blonde’s bare breasts and mouth on the side of her neck. The upper tongue brushed out and licked at the warm blood drying there, contently humming.

“Still hungry, my love?”

“Not for food”.

Clarke's knees felt weak.

After Lexa had made Clarke come against the metallic walls with expert fingers and smart tongues and warm touches and Polis had appeared in the view, a brown and green and blue planet floating among the purple lights of the stars, Clarke pulled Lexa in the Medical Room, falling on the first mattress and pulling Lexa down with her. Bare skin on bare skin, their bright eyes – green and blue – meeting to communicate their shared pleasure of being together in this moment.

“You’d think these beings would make nice beds but no”, Lexa mumbled in Clarke’s naked shoulder, her wife’s arms tightening around her tattooed back to press them closer together. Breasts pressed against breasts and thighs to thighs and Lexa’s eyes dropped closed, muscles slacking at the familiarity of the sensations.

“We will be in our bed soon”, Clarke said, caressing the cold skin of Lexa’s back, her nose burying in waving strands of brunette hair. Her wife tacked her head under the blonde’s chin. That was when the purring started; echoing from deep inside Clarke’s chest and coming out as a deep and gentle sound that had Lexa melting against her.

“Great game”, Lexa said and Clarke laughed at the expression, shaking her head and tightening the hold around her wife.

“Killing humans is a game to you then?”

“It is always fun so why not?”

“Dork. I love you”.

“Me too, darling”.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, yell at me, I deserve it.
> 
> Jesus, what the fck is wrong with me?
> 
> (There are more fics like this from other fandoms so I AM FINE AND EXCUSED).
> 
> This work is embarrassing for me, but am I sorry? No.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
